Naruko Uzumaki: The Kitsune Shinobi
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Please read Author Note's, This story has a sister story that will be up soon. Anyways. Naruko Uzumaki is more than she appears to be, just who is the young teen and will Konoha ever be the same when her secrets are reviled?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so if you know me than you may know what's coming up? I decided to go ahead and rewrite my first Naruto story. Which was a Naru/Shikamaru story called, "Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune" which was the first story where we meet my original character, Kitsuna.

Now this story has been changed a lot and the original is still up, but as of right now that story is dead and has been dead for a long time. This story however will be continued as long as I get readers and reviews. One more thing. The first three chapters that you are about to read though is from another story I'm working on called: Dragon Ball Z: The Kitsune Saiyan.

You can probably guess what it's about. I got lazy, sorry guys, and ladies. Enjoy the story anyways Chapter four will focus more for this story and the chapter four of the other story I just mention will focus more on the crossover part, yeah I know self-promotion, and all that. Still there is something I would like your help with.

I already have a planned pairings for this story. As much as it bugs me, this is going to be a Naru/Konohamaru/Ino pairing. Now I want you to understand something. Naru, Konohamaru, and Ino are set, I **WILL NOT BE ADDING ANYONE ELSE!** I hate over the top harem stories, too much sex and not enough story, of course you're welcome to prove me wrong as long as** Hinata** isn't part of the harem.

Also in this story is something that I have never thought about before. You won't see much of it but there were Ideas I been thinking about for a long time, some of them my go into the "Fox Hunt" rewrite I'm working on, again self-promotion for the win. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy the story, and feel free to read the sister story to this one, (The DBZ Crossover.) and leave any question, as long as you don't ask me to put Hinata into the pairing.

Flamers Be Warn: **I BITE BACK, FLAME ME AND I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT, YOU WANT A CANON STORY THEN READ THE MANGA, OR WATCH THE ANIME.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruko Uzumaki: Warrior of the Kitsune.  
Disclaimer: The last time I checked I did not own the rights to although I wish I did own Naruto so that I can fix the mess that Kishimoto is making out of it. Especially the ending.

Rating: T+ (for cursing, blood, character deaths and Suggestive themes.)  
Warning: Powerful, but not god like Female Naruto (Naruko).

Summary: Naruko (Naru for short.) Uzumaki is more than she appears to be, she smart, kind, and loving, but she is also a fierce warrior, not that anyone would have known about that. Join Naru and her friends as they start their life as Shinobi and maybe, just maybe save the world.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter One: Enter Naruko Uzumaki.

It was going to be one of those days. She just knew it. Lately the council of idiots also known as the civilian council has been at it again, and has been harassing her, asking her question about where she had been and what she had been doing.

She never answers them of course, after all a girl has to have her secrets. The young woman was Naru Uzumaki, the jinchuriki for the nine tails fox. She also holds another nine tails fox as well, but that fox was an unknown.

Ever since she was three years old she had lived on her own, sure they were a few people that would have adopted her, if it wasn't for the fact that the council had forbidden anyone from doing so, even the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

So everyone who cares about the child had helped her as she grew up. When she was seven and was attacked in a way that no child should, Hiruzen had enlisted her into Konoha's ninja academy so she could be protected, however that was a mistake when Hiruzen had learned that besides a teacher name Iruka Umino, everyone hated her because of what she held.

So Hiruzen took her under his wing, much to the anger of the council, Hiruzen pretty much told them to stuff it. The council though got their revenge when they had told the stores around the village not to sell anything to the young red headed girl. The Hokage of course was out raged by this, sadly though, he could do nothing about it.

So he had Naru move in with him, his daughter and young grandson, Konohamaru, who was a classmate to Naru even though he was a year younger than her. Konohamaru had become Naru's friend and would train together with Konohamaru's mother and Grandfather teaching them.

Hiruzen and his daughter Rayne got the shock of a life time as they had taught Naru and Konohamaru everything that they knew. They had found out that Naru was a quick study, she only had to see a jutsu done once and to her it was like watching the move with the sharingan eye.

Oh she had to work hard in learning the move but it would only take a few days. When Naru had turned nine, Hiruzen had asked Jiraiya to come back and teach Naru about Fuinjutsu, the art of seals. To Jiraiya's shock Naru had proven that she was an Uzumaki when she took to the lesson like a fish to water.

Rayne, who had surpassed her father in the art of Bo jutsu, had started training Naru how to use one when she had turned eleven. Her son was also train to use a Bo staff as well. The two could be seen often sparing in the back yard.

Naru smiled as she looked at a picture on her nightstand. A year ago something happen that caused Konohamaru and Naru's relationship to change.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, one year ago-

"Ha!" Naru yelled as she swung her staff at Konohamaru who in turned parried the attack and had send a kick her way. Naru blocked the kick and swung her staff again. This continued on for a few minutes until Konohamaru slipped and had fallen towards Naru.

Naru caught him but had lost her balance and the two ended up on the ground together with Konohamaru on top. The young man was looking into her eyes; Naru was a little confused at first and then blushed when she felt his hand on one of her breasts. Her eyes then widen when Konohamaru had kissed her.

At first Naru didn't know what to do, Konohamaru's hand was still on her breast but he was doing something that made her purr. Naru soon started to return the kiss. When they ended the kiss so that they can return air back to their lungs Naru had punched Konohamaru in the head. "Pervert!" She yelled out walking up to Konohamaru who was about to say something, Then Naru grabbed him, picked him up and kissed him.

Now it was Konohamaru's turn to have wide eyes. Naru ended the kiss before he can return it. "Touch my breasts again before I give you permission and I will do more then punch you in the head."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

And he hasn't. The two have been dating for a year now. It was a little hard. Konohamaru was doing really well in the school while Naru was in the Hokage's office helping him with the paper work. Iruka would come by with Konohamaru so that he could test Naru since she was removed from the school but was still a student under special studies.

That had royally pissed off the council. Then they had pissed off Hiruzen when they had called a special meeting without him. However thanks to the Hokage most loyal ninjas Hiruzen found out, when he had arrived to the meeting they were in talks about signing a bill that would forbid Naru from becoming a Ninja, without the Hokage's approval.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-one year ago-

The doors have slammed open and in walked a very pissed off Hokage, behind him was several shinobi just waiting for the orders to arrest the traitors of the village. Taking his seat Hiruzen looked at the men and women of the Civilian council. "It has come to my attention that this meeting had gathered without my permission." Hiruzen said. "So ladies and gentlemen, I want to know why."

Everyone looked at one other before an older woman in her late fifties stood up. Hiruzen knew her quite well. She was Yuki Haruno, she lost her daughter and son-in-law in the Kyubi attack thirteen years ago, and yet even though she lost them her granddaughter Sakura had survived.

"Sir, Some of my fellow council members feels that you are giving Miss Naruko Uzumaki too much freedom." She said, you can tell that she didn't care for her fellow members. "They feel that the so called "Demon Child" will become too dangerous to handle." Her comrades nodded. Hiruzen sighed.

"This meeting is over." Hiruzen said. "If I ever find out that you were trying anything like this again without me being here I will have your heads for treason!" Hiruzen said as he got up and was ready to leave when someone asks. "Why are you protecting the demon?"

That had pissed Hiruzen off royally as he had walked up to the council member and had back handed him so hard he had gone flying out of his seat and hit the wall. He then walked up to him again and picked him up. "Naruko is not a demon, she was a child born the night of the attack, in fact her parents were my dearest friends and I will not have their daughter's name be soiled like that." Hiruzen said as he snapped the councilor's neck. Hiruzen then turned to the other councilors. "This meeting is over."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

Since that day no one had dared to mess with Hiruzen again. However the mistreatment of Naru had continued as Naru had tried to graduated early. It didn't go so well. During the target test she was given unbalanced Kunai and shrunken, thus making her lose her target.

During sparing the instructor was going all out and tried to injure her badly. However it was during the last test that got Naru really pissed. It was an unknown fact that Naru had too much chakra so when she had tried to do the clone jutsu it was a failure waiting to happen.

This time around though things have changed since Hiruzen had changed the staff and pretty much gotten rid of the things that didn't make sense in a ninja school. Sure things where a little harder now but in the end it would save the life of the Genin.

Naru though was a little worried that the two people that she wants on her team may not be on her team and that her sensei would be someone who tries to kill her rather than help her.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Naru grabbed her stuff and made for the door. However before she opened the door to leave there was a knock. Opening the door Naru glared at a ninja in a blank white mask. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you." He said before he left.

Tilting her head Naru sighed and she left her small apartment before locking and placing seals on the door. Naru was going to be late but if Hiruzen was sending Root ninja then it could only mean one thing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower-

"Hey Grandfather you wanted to see me?" Naru asked. Hiruzen looked up and looked at Naru. "Yes Naru come in." Hiruzen said. Once Naru was in the office and was seated Hiruzen placed his hands on a seal hidden under his desk. The room was then bathed in a soft glow.

"Naru I called you in for a special mission." Hiruzen said. Naru nodded. "I Understand Lord Hokage, How may this one serve you?" Hiruzen took a deep breath. "I need you to fail today's test." Naru titled her head in a cute sort of way. "I have received that there might be a traitor in the village, and the reports say that it might be Mizuki."

Naru nodded, Naru had a special ability to sense when someone was lying and when it came to the silver haired man, Naru would get more headaches then Hinata Blushing while she thought of Kiba. "Your mission is to fail the test in a way that Mizuki will try to trick you in to doing what he wants." Naru nodded again. Sarutobi saw the looks in her eyes. "As a reward I will allow you to decide on your teammates." The aging Hokage said.

Naru smiled. Of course Hiruzen already knew who she wanted as her teammates. It was the reason that he had called his daughter and her fiancé in to command the team, although the council wanted Kakashi to train Sasuke Uchiha. Hiruzen just ignored them and placed the three academy students together anyways.

Naru had told him who she wanted on the team, and there was no real surprise that he was right when she had said who she wanted as her teammates. "I have to go or I'll be late." Naru said. "Am I still invited over tonight?" Hiruzen smiled. "Of course, my dear." Naru nodded and then waved as she made her way to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha Academy-

"You were almost late Naru." A young man with brown hair had said. Naru blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Sensei." Naru said. "The old man wanted to see me." The young red head then walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Iruka nodded his head and said. "Well go and take your seat."

Naru smiled as she sat next to her boyfriend. Then she frowned when she noticed that the young man was sleeping. With a grin on her face Naru started to whisper in his ear. At first it was soft so no one could hear what she was saying, then she yelled out "Boo!" the results was as expected. Konohamaru yelled out and fell backwards in his chair.

"Damn it Naruko!" Konohamaru yelled out. Naru glared at her boyfriend and growled a little. "Oops, sorry Hon." Konohamaru said while rubbing the back of his neck. Setting his chair back up, he leaned in and gave Naru a soft kiss on the cheek. "Aww, that's so cute." A Blond haired teen said. Naru stuck her tongue out at her.

"Naru-san you shouldn't do that in class." Another teen said while she had a deep blush on her cheeks. "Aww, come on Hinata it's not like they're fucking each other brains out." A Boy with brown hair and a puppy said, wanting to throw in his two cents in. Naru turned a deep red and throw one of her books at him. "Kiba you pervert!"

Naru wasn't the only one that hit Kiba. A young girl with pink hair, green eyes had bashed his head in between her fists. "Naru and Konohamaru are waiting to do that on their honeymoon." This comment had made Naru blushed a deeper red then her hair. Konohamaru was fairing no better. He was back on the floor with a bloody nose.

Down by the teachers Mizuki had leaned in to Iruka and said. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Iruka looked at his friend. "Naw let them have a little fun first." He said. He wanted to stop them, but this was the last official class before they graduated and be split up into teams.

"Well I can see why they're waiting, Naru barely has any Tits." The whole class paled when Kiba said that. Suddenly the class room had started turning cold. Kiba paled as he realized what he had just said. He barely had time to cry out… "Oh Shi…." Before Naru had jumped him and started to be the ever living crap out of him.

Just as Naru was about put Kiba's lights out Konohamaru said. "Naru's breasts are fine as they are, she doesn't need a huge rack. I'm not in love with her body; I love her for who she is." Naru Blushed deepen some more making many wonder if he had any blood in the rest of her body." Naru dropped Kiba who somehow landed on his head.

Ino and Sakura stared at Konohamaru. Then they looked at Naru and said. "You better watch out Naru, otherwise I'll steal him for you." Ino said cause Naru to growl at her friend. Then Naru blinked. "I thought you liked Sasuke." Naru said. Ino just shrugged her shoulders and said. "I did, until I found out that he's really is gay."

The class blinked and then blinked again. "Say what?!" Everyone in the class yelled out including the gay boy with a duck butt hair style. "Yep caught him and his boyfriend kissing in an alleyway near the flower shop the other day." Everyone looked at Sasuke, his fan girls had started crying out at their lost chance with the last Uchiha.

"Alright fine, I'm gay okay?" Sasuke said. "Happy now?" Naru shrugged her shoulders. Iruka decided that they had their fun and coughed into his hand. "Okay now that everyone had their daily dose of stupid we can start class." Iruka said getting a glare from everyone. "As you know today is the last day for classes." He continued ignoring the glares. "So moving on to the first part of the Exam."

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Will it wasn't that hard but I had to pretend that I did notice the genjutsu on the test._ Naru thought. _Any ideas what the next test is?_ She didn't get an answer for a while as she saw Ino talking with Shikamaru. _Shika thinks that it might be target practice._ Naru thought about that some more it would make sense. _Ino I need you to pretend not to notice what I'm going. _Ino turned to look at her friend, and gave her a thumb up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next few tests went on like normal; Target practice was harder than Naru had thought. Being trained for as long as she did, throwing weapons like Kunai and shrunken was like second nature to the young red head. So Ino decided to help her friend out, by planting suggestive themes of romance like making love to Konohamaru after they graduated.

Not only did it work, but had caused the young telepath to laugh with Naru tripped over her own feet cause the kunai that was in her hand to nearly miss Mizuki's cheek. By the time she got up Naru was in a full body blush and she was glaring at a smirking Ino. _What you said that you needed help._ The young telepath said.

_Yeah, I needed help to fail, not with what I'm going to ware on my wedding night._ Naru said back getting ready to throw a shrunken. _Do you mean what you're not going to wear? _ "Damn it Naruko, focus!" Iruka yelled out having to dodge the throwing star. "Sorry Sensei." Naru said. "And don't call me Naruko!"

_I wander who was your first kiss._ Ino continued. _Me or Konohamaru._ Naru missed her target. "Naru try not to kill the other students." Iruka said. In between Ino's legs was the throwing star that Naru had a few seconds ago. _Oh, right it was me._ Ino thought. _ I do kind of miss your kisses though._ Naru sighed and with the last few throws she had hit her targets.

Naru made her way back to the others and sat next to Ino. _Ino, I broke up with you because it wasn't working._ Naru said. _You don't hate me do you?_ Naru looked to her left side watching the young blond telepath. Ino smiled and shook her head. _ I could never hate you Naru, you mean so much to me still._ In a way Naru wasn't surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After target practice the group moved to the Taijutsu range for some hand to hand combat. Naru was biting her nail of her right thumb. Everyone in class knew how good she was in hand to hand combat. Only a few knew how truthful good she really was. _ Do you need help here?_ Ino asked though their shared Telepathic link.

_No there no way to get around this._ Naru thought. Naru watched as the others fight in a small tournament like style. Naru was facing with a few of the study that had needed more work with their fighting style. It wasn't long before Naru was facing her friends. Shikamaru gave up before she had a chance to lay a hit on him.

Naru pretty much tore through Kiba in a matter of seconds because she was still mad at him. _I think your breasts are fine as they are._ Naru blushed but was able to hide it in thanks to her hair. It wasn't long before Naru and Sasuke were the last ones standing. Naru looked over at Ino who was nurse a burse on her arm.

"So I bet it feels good being out of the closet." Naru said to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't too happy though. "Mind your own business Naruko." Sasuke said. Naru started growling. "You of all people have no right to question who I love." Naru sighed; of course he was right though. "So tell me, does Konohamaru know about you and Ino?" Naru started growling again.

"I told him that Ino and I dated for about a year before we broke up." It was true. Naru had dated Ino for a time when she was twelve years old; by the time she had turned she was thirteen they had broken up. About four months after they had broken up Naru had started dating Konohamaru. "and how many time do I have to tell don't call me Naruko!" Naru said punching Sasuke in the face, before she followed it up with a spin kick that knocked Sasuke out of the ring.

"Ring out." Iruka said. "Winner Naruko Uzumaki." Naru started growling at him for that comment. It had taken several people to hold the young red head back. Shikamaru stood next to Iruka as the other dragged Naru back to the class rooms. "You know Iruka Sensei, if I didn't know any better." Shikamaru started. "I would think you like seeing Naru growl at you."

Iruka Umino just shrugged his shoulders. "I have to admit." Iruka said to his student. "Naru's pretty cute when she's mad." Shikamaru nodded. Unknown to Naru, was that the young red head had a fan club of her own. The villagers themselves have changed over the years, sure they still have hatred for the young girl, but it was slowly changing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-An hour later-

Naru sat at her desk waiting for the last part of the exam, which was ninjutus. Naru had to come up with a way there was a few things that she could do. The last part, she had to make a standard clone. That could work. Naru may not have been in school during the last few years. However that changed when the council gave in. Iruka became the primary instructor for Naru, what the others instructor wasn't willing to teach Naru, Iruka was. It wasn't long before Naru was treated just like one of the others. Fairly. "Okay Naru you're up." Mizuki said.

Naru glared at the silver hair man when he had his back turned. Naru had her plan it was just a matter of time before she would need to use it. "Okay Naru, can you henge for us?" Iruka asked. Naru nodded and with the right hand signs she had changed into the prefect copy of the Fourth Hokage. In a proof of smoke Naru once again stood were the Hokage once stood.

After another test of skill Iruka had asked Naru to perform the clone jutsu. Naru looked Iruka in the eye, unlike the students Naru was already a ninja, however it was kept in secret with only a few in the know. Iruka was told earlier by Naru that she had to fail the test. Naru took on a thoughtful look as she pretending to push as much chakra into her standard clone as she could.

The clone looked like it was sick. Iruka sighed. Pass or fail Naru was going to be made a shinobi of Konoha. "I'm sorry Naru, but after adding all your points, I must fail you." Naru nodded as she faked her tears. "Better luck next year." With that Naru left the room. "Oh come on Iruka, she did do her best." She heard Mizuki say before the door closed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-An hour later-

After Naru told Konohamaru that she failed he wanted to try and cheer her up. Naru smiled and told him that she'll be okay, and that she will see him later that night for dinner. Konohamaru left without saying anything else. _I'm sorry sweetie._ Naru thought. Naru lied to her classmates she didn't tell Konohamaru everything.

After a while Mizuki made his way to talk to Naru. He told her about a secret way that she could graduate and be with her boyfriend. Naru just nodded as she listened to the silver haired young man, but inside she was growling at him. _**He smells of snakes, be careful little one.**_ Naru heard. "Okay sensei, you got it, I'll get the scroll learn from it and then pass the test, Believe it!"

After Mizuki left Naru stood up and vanished as she stepped back into the tree, making sure no one was watching as she did that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage tower-

Hiruzen was just finishing up the last of his paperwork when all of a sudden he felt the chakra of his favorite grandchild. "So I take it everything is set up?" He asked. "Yes lord Hokage." A soft voice said. "Mizuki is a fool to think that he could trick little Naru like he did." Hiruzen nodded. "When will the mission go down?" He asked.

"In an hour, I want to wait until you finish with your paperwork." Hiruzen smiled. "It's only fair." Hiruzen nodded, he turned around to see a Red haired woman standing behind him in clothing styled after the ANBU black ops, however there where a few changes. There was no vest but the agent had on a jacket in the same style as the fourth Hokage. Her shirt was a dark red, she had on black pants.

Her boots also in black had shin guards to protect her a little bit more. While she did have gloves, the guards that she was wearing were also red. On her back was a long red and gold staff. However it was her mask that would draw the most attention than anything she was wearing. It was a blank mask, no eye holes or anything; it was just a blank mask.

"So what did he want you to do?" Hiruzen said. The ANBU sighed. "He wants the scroll." She said. Hiruzen didn't say anything. He knew which scroll she was talking about. "Angel, Mizuki can't have that scroll." He told her. The young teen nodded. "I know, that's why I will be using a fake scroll." Angel said. "Maybe I'll use the one for my cheddar cheese ramen."

Hiruzen smiled. If there was one thing that Angel knew how to make it was ramen from scratch. She would then sell the recipes to the ramen stand owner, the owner agreed to make her a partner in the business. "When do you want to start?" He asked her. He heard a sigh before he started to feel weak and tired. "I'm sorry grandfather." Angel said taking the needle out of Hiruzen's neck. "Don't worry it's a light dosage you'll be awake in two minutes, I have to make it look like someone tore the place apart."

She held onto Hiruzen before she laid him down gently before she made it look like someone had attack the office, put Hiruzen to sleep and raided the vault with the scroll inside. She picked up the scroll and smiled before she placed it under Hiruzen desk. Then she was gone.

Two minutes passed before Hiruzen woke up from his nap. He knew Angel had never killed anyone on her missions, but he never knew what type from poison that she would use. When he looked around he sighed. Angel made a real mess of the place. He looked under the desk and saw the scroll that was surpassed to have been taken. "Good girl, now it's time to raise the alarm."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naru smiled as her planed worked. Ino was keeping Naru informed though their shared linked. Naru sat down and started to mediated she was calming down for what she had to do. However when she entered her mind she was in an opened field. "Kitsuna?" Naru called out.

"**What the hell are you doing here brat?" **Naru looked down at a small fox that was standing at her feet. Around his neck was a black collar with a tag that had the kanji for seal. "It's my mind fuzzy. Where's your sister?" Naru asked the small fox. She knelt down to his level. **"Chasing a smart mouth rabbit."** Naru blinked. **"She got lost again." **The fox said.

"Damn it." Naru muttered. "How are you Kurama?" she asked. The fox gave her a shrugged. **"Could use some more rabbits** **around here." **Naru shrugged. "I'll see what I can do." The trees in her mindscape started moving. The two looked at the forest where the sound was coming from. "Whoa don't shoot it's just me!" a young woman said as she made her way in.

Naru smiled. "There you are." The teen said as she walked up to her and hugged her. "Sorry I got lost again." The woman said. The little fox called Kurama sighed. **"You know for a goddess, you sure do get lost a lot."** He said. Kitsuna looked down at the small fox and grinned. "Stuff it fuzzy." She said. "And I'm not a goddess, I'm a child of a goddess, there's a difference."

Naru nodded. "Kitsuna, the last time we talked you said that my DNA was changing a little." Naru said. Kitsuna nodded. "Could you tell me a little bit more?" Naru asked. Kitsuna sat down and crossed her legs. She looked at the young red head and smiled. "Naru, I can't really explain it very well, but I've seen this pattern before, but…" Naru titled her head.

"Don't worry about it right now Naru." Kitsuna said as she stood up, she then picked up Kurama who growled at her. "This little bastard needs a bath, and you have a mission to complete." Naru nodded and vanished from their sights. Kurama looked up at Kitsuna and said. **"You should tell her."** Kitsuna sighed. "Not yet Kurama. I made a promise to Minato I wouldn't tell her until she's ready."

"**That's the problem sis." **Kurama said. Kitsuna sighed. She was walking Kurama to the baths. **"Don't you dare!"** The fox had yelled out before Kitsune had thrown him into the bath water. "You stink fur ball you're getting a bath!" Kitsuna had yelled at him as she grabbed him before he could jump out of the water and make a break for it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Forest cabin near Konoha-

As the time passed Naru was make sure that the trap she had was ready for Mizuki. The silver haired man won't know what had hit him until it was too late. _Naru, Mizuki is heading your way_ she hears Ino say. _Thanks Ino, I owe you a box of chocolates when I get back. _ Once everything was set Ino called back. While Naru couldn't see it she knew Ino was going to say something stupid. _ Can I have you instead?_

Naru sighed. _ No Ino._ She said. Naru sat with her back to the cabin waiting for Mizuki to show up. She smiled with Iruka showed up first instead and they played it out like they talked about. "But Sensei, I was told by Mizuki that if I was to learn one jutsu from the scroll that I would pass." Iruka gave Naru a gentle nod.

Saying Mizuki's name was the code word that they would use when Mizuki had gotten to the field they were in. They heard a laugh and they both looked to see the silver haired young man standing on a tree branch. However before he could say anything, Mizuki was punched in the face by... "Konohamaru?!" Naru yelled out.

"I won't let you hurt Naru, you bastard." Konohamaru said. Naru was in a panic. Konohamaru was not part of the plan. "Kono stand down I've got this." Naru yelled. Mizuki started laughing again. "Oh this is so great, the Demon bitch and her pet." He laughed out. He then looked at Naru and then Konohamaru. "He brat, do you know why your girlfriend is hated so much?" Naru started to panic.

Konohamaru shook his head. Mizuki looked at Naru and smiled. The smile made Naru sick. "Fourteen years ago, the demon known as the Kyubi no Kitsune and other unknown nine tails fox had attack Konoha." Naru took a step forward but stopped when she saw that Mizuki had set a trap for Konohamaru. The message was clear, she moved, he dies.

"The Fourth Hokage couldn't defeat the two foxes, so he did the next best thing." Mizuki grinned. Naru felt like throwing up. Naru didn't want to tell Konohamaru that she had two kitsunes sealed inside her. "The fourth Hokage sealed the two into a new born baby. That baby was Naruko Kendra Uzumaki." Naru head hung low as her secret was reviled.

"So you see Honorable Grandson." Mizuki said using Konohamaru's title. "Your girlfriend is the two demons that attack Konoha." Tears started flowing down Naru's cheek. For a minute Konohamaru didn't say anything. He was looking down, his hair covering his eyes. "Naru is a lot of things." Konohamaru started. "A goof ball, a friend, she looks after the orphans." Konohamaru looked up he then looked over at Naru.

"Whenever I look at her, I see this incredible beautiful young red head." Konohamaru smiled at her. "Naru is many things Mizuki, but the one thing Naru, is a demon." Konohamaru said looking at him. Naru smiled at him. "I'm going to kick you fucking ass for making Naru cry." Mizuki laughed. "So she bewitched your mind." Mizuki said. "Well then I guess I have no choice but….." Mizuki stop as The ANBU known as Angel had knocked him out.

"You talk too much." She said. "As for you." She said to Konohamaru. "Get home and help your mother prepare dinner." Konohamaru nodded. He then looked at Naru. The young red head smiled. "Go on Hon, I'll see you in an hour." Nodding Konohamaru left the scene.

Once Konohamaru was gone Angel Disappeared in a proof of smoke. Iruka turned to Naru. "That could have turned out better." He said. Naru nodded. "Well at least you have nothing to worry about." Again Naru nodded. Known only to Iruka and Ino Naru's biggest fear was that Konohamaru would turn her away if he ever found out about Kitsuna and Kurama.

"Are you going to tell him about Angel?" The instructor asked. Naru shook her head. "No, this was Angel's last mission." Naru said. "Iruka, please don't put me with Sasuke." Naru said as she looked at him. "I was promised that Konohamaru and ….." Iruka raised his hand. "I know Naru. I promise you'll get the team you requested." Naru smiled and hugged him.

While the mission didn't go as plan it turned out to be a lot clearer thanks to Konohamaru. She had also learned that the information about her was also wrong, but then again, how did Mizuki know about Kitsuna? From what Naru was told, the battle that caused Kurama and Kitsuna to be sealed didn't happen around Konoha. So the question being, who told Mizuki about the snow fox that was helping save Konoha?

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage tower, a few minutes later-

"I'll admit, Konohamaru could have made a mess of things." Hiruzen said. "However at least you now know how much he cares about you." Naru nodded. "With that being said." Hiruzen handed Naru a head band. "I hereby grant you the rank of Genin." Naru smiled as she took the head band and turned in her Angel mask.

"I, Naruko Kendra Uzumaki, hereby retire as the ANBU agent known as Angel." Naru said. "It has been an honor to work for you as your "Hand" Lord Hokage." Hiruzen smiled. "Of course if you ever need me again, call and I will be here as you command, it's the least I could do for all that you have done for me." Hiruzen smiled.

"We better get going." Hiruzen said. 'You know how Rayne gets when someone is late for dinner." Naru nodded. She took her head band and placed it in her jacket. Hiruzen gave her a questioning look. Naru smiled and said. "Not yet." Hiruzen smiled and then nodded at the teen. _Konohamaru, I have never been so proud of you in my life._ Hiruzen thought. _Take good care of her, because she a keeper._

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hours later, Sarutobi house hold-

"I'll walk Naru home." Konohamaru said. "Don't want the assholes of the village attacking my girlfriend." Naru sighed. "Konohamaru we talked about this. They're not assholes, well not all of them at least." Naru said placing a hand in his. Konohamaru look at her. He wanted to say something but Naru had shut him up with a soft, but loving kiss.

After the kiss the two stood up. 'I'll be staying over at Naru's tonight." Konohamaru said. "Oh my, Make sure you two use protection." A Young woman in her mid-twenties said with a smile on her face. "Mom!" Konohamaru called out. It wasn't the first time that Rayne Sarutobi had teased the young couple.

It sure wasn't going to be the last, Naru grinned a little as she said. "Oh, don't worry Rayne; I have the Uzumaki pregnancy seal on my left hip." The young silver haired man that was sitting next to Rayne did the classic spit take, and then glared at Konohamaru. "You touch her, I will kill you." He said. Naru smiled at him.

"Now Kakashi, I told you the same thing." Naru said. "But did you listen? No you didn't." Naru then took on a thoughtful look as she looked at Rayne. "Speaking of which, Rayne. You might want to put in soundproofing I would never expect you to be a screamer." Now it was time for the older couple to blush.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The walk to Naru's apartment wasn't very long, but it sure was peaceful. Naru had her head up looking at the stars, Konohamaru was watching his girlfriend. 'Beautiful." He softly whispered, but Naru still heard him. She laid her head on his shoulders, and wrapped her arms around him. Konohamaru had his hand wrapped around her waist.

The two walked in silence, they really didn't need to say anything as they were wrapped in each other's arms. Konohamaru could hear the soft purring Naru was making as they walked up to the door to her apartment. Once Naru had unlocked the door and the young couple had walked in, Naru closed the door and placed her keys on the table.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?" Naru asked not looking at Konohamaru. "Kono, as you know there are things about me that you don't know." Naru said. She wasn't looking at him. "One of those secrets was told tonight." Taking a deep breath Naru turned around and looks Konohamaru in the eyes. "I told myself that if you were to ever to find out about Kitsuna and Kurama I would tell you what I know."

Konohamaru titled his head. "Kurama and Kitsuna?" He asked. Naru nodded. "Have a seat Hon, and I'll tell you a story about a Fox Prince and his Sister." Naru said with a smile as she sat next to Konohamaru and begun telling him the story about the two kitsunes.

To Be Continued…..

And done, for now at least, I just copied and paste the thing up from when I was typing the story for the DBZ Cross, trust me after waves the story will take on a major change. So you'll probably have question and I might have the answers.

Q: "Why is Naru's DNA changing?"  
A: Hell if I know. (Not telling, at least not yet.)

Q: "How did Naru and Ino get a shared link?"  
A: That will be explained in later chapters.

Q: "Just how powerful will Naru be?"  
A: I'm not a big fan of Godlike Naruto stories, but if the story tells it right then I'm all for it. That being said, as of right now, Naru is hiding her levels, but I will tell you that she is just about S-rank thanks to her training, which will be explained somewhat in the next chapter, I think.

Q: "Will the story follow Canon?"  
A: Not all of it, some of the canon stuff I think is more bull shit than anything, especial the ending and the epilogue and most importantly the couples. (Again PM me and I'll explain more in detail.)

Q: "Why Konohamaru?"  
A: Why not, they're like brother in canon, hell almost every writer has them being close friends, I figured why not try them as a couple. It just made sense, so what if I had to change Konohamaru's age? Be deal. That doesn't mean he's not a goof ball.

Q: "What's up with Sakura?"  
A: Sakura is not a fan girl in this story. That being said, she Hinata like, that will change though. I like Sakura even if others don't.

Q: "Why is Sasuke Gay?"  
A: He just is, end of story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I wanted to try something new for my ending notes, let me know if you like it that why or if you rather have me do it like everyone else. If you like the Q&amp;A Style and want me to continue it like that then Review.

Well that's it, all three chapters that I had for the DBZ cross should be up for this story and for the cross, (which is pretty much the same thing.) Like I side after Waves this story will continue the Naruto story line while the DBZ Cross will go to the start of DBZ with some changes.

See you at the end of Chapter three. Click the next button for chapter Two. So until next time.

Kidan out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Pain in the butt mission to Wave Country, Team Seven's hardest battle.

-Konoha, two days after Naru graduated-

Blue eyes blinked as the sun hit her eyes. Damn sun go away! Naru thought as she got out of bed and made her way to the bath room. After getting undress and stepping into the shower Naru thought about the last few days.

The day before last, Naruko was just an Academy student, learning the ways of the Ninja. Naru smiled of course she didn't have to graduate with her class, she could have stayed on as the ANBU known as Angel, a powerful ninja who had never taken a life and never left a trace behind. The reason for her codename was due to the fact that Naru could fly.

No one say the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi knew how she could do it. As it turned out Naru could harness and use a much more powerful form of life energy called Ki. Ki combined with Chakra did things no one could have ever imagined. Not only could Naru fly but she can shoot a beam of condense energy so powerful it could destroy villages.

Hiruzen had never been so glade that the teen was sane. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if the hatred of the village had turned her, or if Danzo had gotten his hands on her. Naru shivered as she thought about that. He would probably turn you into a weapon and then a sex slave so that you would bare a lot of children that he could also turn into weapons. A voice that belongs to a little Red Fox said.

Not helpful Kurama. Naru thought back. At least I busted his ugly ass last year in that raid on Root Headquarters. Naru smiled at that. Naru had gathered enough Intel on Root. Angel was assigned to shadow Danzo as all cost. The reason was. Someone was giving orders to Shinobi on mission that would normally cause them to die.

That someone was none other than Danzo Shimura. The head of the Root force. Naru had to smile again. Naru had entered his office late at night. The old bastard thought that his level of seals had no equal. Naru proved him wrong she not only did she enter his office but also broke his seals on the files that he had.

Having been trained by two foxes, one Hokage, a handful of ninjas, one white haired pervert, and a drunken medic and you have a shinobi that is far more dangerous than you could imagine. Especially if said white haired pervert was the last known Fuinjutsu expert left in the village. Naru had looked though the files and her blood ran cold.

Everything that she needed was in the files, including something that she had debated on. It was known as the Uchiha Massacre. It was reported that Itachi Uchiha, one of Naru's best and probably oldest friends, had lost his mind and had killed all but two members of his clan. After Itachi supposedly killed his clan he had left the village.

However, the document that Naru had in her hand said otherwise. Itachi did leave the village, but wasn't alive when he did. Naru remembered that she had to sit down as she read the report. Danzo had ordered the attack on the clan; yes Itachi did attack the clan, but only the people that were planning a Coup de ta.

That didn't surprise her though as she was the one who gave that report to Hiruzen, who was in peace talks with Itachi's father. As Naru read the report she had started crying. She and Itachi have been best friends for a long time. She even had a crush on him, even if she was eight at the time. In the report she read how Itachi had disobeyed orders to kill everyone in the clan.

Only he didn't. He only killed those involved with the Coup. After the attack, Itachi was supposed to run and become a Nuke-nin. When it was found out that Itachi had disobeyed his orders, Danzo had ordered his death. The attacked have fast as Itachi was weakening thanked to his illness. The attacker snuck up behind him and slit his throat.

Naru shut off the shower, after wrapping a towel around her; she made her way back to her room. She sat down on her bed and started crying. Itachi body was found by members of the Inuzaka clan. He body was made to look like it was attacked by other ninjas, with his eyes missing. Naru had read in the report that the eyes were sold to Orochimaru.

Someone that Naru as Angel have been chasing since she was nine years old. The snake bastard had always gotten away from her, and now she knew why. He was working for Danzo. Naru learned that Orochimaru was a member of Root before he was "banished" from the village. Danzo was arrested, and was sent to the one place where he would never escape. Blood Prison. Most of the Root had their seals removed and the Loyalty to Danzo was removed and had told the Council everything. The Foundation known as Root was no more and it was all thanks to ANBU Agent Angel. Naru laid back, she didn't feel like getting dressed just yet. She turned her head to look at the clock at her bed side. You know, if Konohamaru saw you in nothing but a towel I think he would die a happy man. Kitsuna said.

Naru sighed with a smile on her face. For the first time without any homework, the two spent it together as a day for dating. We're too young for love making Kitsuna. Naru said. Although, things could have gone that way if that making out we did in the movie theater had got any hotter. Naru sighed. The day was prefect expect for one small detail.

The movie that they had gone to see was bad. It had poor acting, poor writing, pretty much poor everything. So Konohamaru decided that instead of leaving the movie and asking for Naru's money back (he forgot his wallet.) He decided to make out with Naru. Near the end of the movie though things had gotten heated and the two had to stop.

Surprisingly enough Ino had shut up though out the whole day. Naru sighed. The blond was still in love with her and while Ino and Konohamaru get along, Naru can tell that they didn't like each other. Why not mate with the both of them? Kurama asked. Naru sighed. After all are you not the last member of your clan? Naru could put her figure on it but the way Kurama had said that sounded like he knew something.

Before Naru could ask him about it she heard what sounded like a frying pan hitting the small fox in the head. _Bad Kurama, no rabbit for you_. Kitsuna said. Naru sighed. _Morning Naru-chan._ She heard Ino say. Even with their link Naru could tell that Ino was tired, and maybe a little hangover. Ino, did you go out drinking yesterday? Naru asked.

No, it was after Graduation. Ino said. But I didn't stop until yesterday. Naru sighed. Ino had a slight drinking problem that started after her mother's death. Once in a while Ino would drink for a while usually during the weekend and stop before school. However Ino took it too far shortly after Naru broke up with her and drink herself into a coma.

Ino what's wrong? The young red head asked. We have a few hours before we have to meet for teams, can I come over? Ino asked. Naru gave her permission, seeing as the last class wasn't going to be meeting until noon. Naru sighed the last time Ino came over the two had a fight. Only if you promise me what's wrong. Naru said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Naru's apartment, 9 A.M-

Naru opened the door to a dishevel blond. Her cloths were winkled. "Come in, I have a hot bath and cloths waiting for you." Naru said helping Ino in and walking her to the bathroom. Once Ino was in the bath Naru sat on the floor next to her friend. "Now what's wrong?"

Ino didn't say anything at first but when she looked up Naru had a bad feeling in her gut. Ino then told Naru that when she was out drinking, her date had given her an unknown drug, the drug had allowed him to, Naru was growling. "I want his name and address." Ino tried stopping Naru but in her weaken state she couldn't and Naru was able to get the information.

"Sometimes I forget that the link can work both ways." Ino muttered. Naru petted her friend's hair. "Stay here and try to get some rest. I'll bring you the assignment list for you and tell your sensei that you couldn't make it due to illness." Ino smiled and nodded her head. "You know, I always wanted you to be my first."

Naru gave Ino a sad smile before she left Ino in her bed room to rest. Angel had one more mission before she went into retirement. Some was finally going to get a bastard she been after since she was eleven. It was for a serial rapper that was in Konoha. For the last three years Naru did know who it was, the man was smart, too smart.

Now Naru saw way. After all who would dare touch a member of the council? Naru was going to loved breaking every bone in the man's body for what he did to Ino. She swore it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower, 10:30 AM-

Hiruzen looked up as He saw Angel drag in a beaten old man. "Angel, why do you have Councilmen Kishimoto in cuffs?" Angel looked down at the beaten man, and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Remember that case I was working on?" She asked getting a nod from Hiruzen. "I finally found him." Hiruzen blinked. "How?"

Angel sighed. "His lasted target was a friend." Hiruzen eyes widen, however he knew which one, seeing as how all of the victims somehow had their memories erased. "The bastard screwed up. She's a telepath." Hiruzen nodded, he will have to have Ino go to the hospital for a checkup, and maybe some counseling. "Take him to Ibuki; I'll let Asuma know what happen." Naru nodded. "And remember you're now retired."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later-

Naru went back home to check up on Ino. She found her blond friend deep under her covers sleeping like a baby. Kissing Ino's forehead Naru made her way to her closest to gather her equipment and headband. Well more like her the metal part connected to her red belt. Naru made her way back to Ino and knelt next to the sleeping blond.

While Naru didn't love Ino as deeply as she loves Konohamaru, she still loved Ino like a sister. I'm sorry Ino. Naru thought, hoping that her connection to the young blond was off. If I had caught that bastard sooner you and several other girls wouldn't have gone through that sort of pain. Naru guessed that it was a good thing that Angel was now retired. She couldn't afford another mistake that that sick bastard who was probably having his mind turn to mash potatoes at the moment. Angel had a run in with Inochi, Ino's father and had told him when the councilman had done. The blond Telepath went into a rage that had Naru running.

Naru looked to the wall to see two swords. According to both Kitsuna and Hiruzen they had belonged to her mother, and father. Her parents had used them as a symbol of their marriage. Naru had asked why swords and not rings. Hiruzen had smiled and said that they had gotten married in the middle of battle.

The blade on one katana was a deep blue, the handle wrappings in yellow. The guard was in the shape of a dragon. The other sword had a deep red almost blood like blade, black wrappings on the handle. The guard on this sword was done up with a phoenix. It wings were out and facing upwards.

When asked who made them Hiruzen didn't know the answer, and Kitsuna was saying anything about it. She said that it just brought on painful memories. Walking up to the swords Naru had taken them down and placed them in their sheaths before tiring them in a way across her back.

Naru walked back to her door and looked back to the still sleeping Ino. Sighing Naru left to go and get her team assignments, and to meet her senseis. Naru didn't think it was going to be a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Academy, 10:50 am-

Naru had arrived a little late as she made her way to the class room. Once the door had opened though all the talking had stopped. "Hey dumb ass!" a boy in the back called. "This room is for people that had passed their exams." Naru smiled before she pointed to the belt buckle that she was wearing. "I had a special mission for the Hokage." Naru said. "Don't you think that it was odd that I was having an 'off' day?" The smile never leaving Naru's face.

Naru sat next to Konohamaru and laid her head on his shoulders. "Bad day?" He asked. Naru nodded, but didn't say anything out loud. "I'll tell you later." Konohamaru nodded his head. Iruka walked in a few minutes later and had started giving the class one final speech. After that he brought out a sheet and started calling teams.

"Team Seven." Naru felt Konohamaru grab her hand and she could hear him say a silent prayer that they were together on the same team. "Naruko Uzumaki." He heard said girl's growl. "Sakura Haruno." Konohamaru was sweating a little. "…and Konohamaru Sarutobi." Iruka finished after a few seconds of pausing.

"Babe, you can start breathing again." Naru said rubbing Konohamaru's back. Konohamaru did just that. Naru couldn't help but smiled when Konohamaru started breathing once more. Naru listened to the other teams. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were going to become team eight." Naru turned to her two friends and smiled with a thumb up.

"Team ten…" Naru listen and relayed the message to Ino. _Hey Ino?_ She got a soft hmm. It looks like you got Shika and Chouji. Naru had to cut the connection to her friend as she started having a rant about lazy asses and fat people. Naru sighed. At least Ino was feeling better. Somewhat, Hiruzen did say that she needed a physical to make sure that she was going to be okay.

"Team Seven you are to meet Your Senseis at the Hokage Tower." Iruka said. Naru nodded as the newly formed team seven stood up and left the school.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower, 11:30 am-

"Mom?" Konohamaru asked as he walked in to the room. Rayne Sarutobi waved at her son and smiled at Naru. "I don't understand, I thought we needed to meet our sen….no, grandfather please tell me that you didn't." Konohamaru said in a panic. Hiruzen smiled. "Okay I won't tell you that Kakashi and Rayne are your new senseis."

Naru growled and said. "You just did old man." Sakura looked at Rayne and Hiruzen, she didn't understand. "I…I don't understand." Naru sighed. Naru then turned to Sakura and said. "Rayne and Kakashi are our Jounin senseis." Sakura had gotten that much but she didn't understand why that would be a problem.

"Rayne's a pervert and Kakashi is always late." Naru said. Rayne frowned at the pervert comment. "Kono and I have this bet going at how late Kakashi is going to be." Naru finished. "Hey, he is not always late." Naru gave her a look. "Name one time that he was never late." Naru challenged.

Rayne had her mouth opened but then closed it. "Fine, you win this round you snot." Rayne said. Naru nodded. "Sorry I'm late." A voice said as he came in through the window. Hiruzen muttered about young people needed to use the door more. Naru smiled. "What's a door?" the red head asked with an innocent look.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the five people before him. "As you know it very rare that a team gets two senseis." Hiruzen started. "However a special request was made by Rayne." The three teens looked to the older woman. "I granted her special permission to join as sub-commander." Naru looked back at Hiruzen.

"So what did she say?" Naru asked. Hiruzen rubbed his forehead and looked up at the young red head. "She said and I quote 'you better make me the commanding officer of both Naru and Konohamaru or I'll burn your Make out Paradise Books'. " Naru turned to Rayne and said. "Can you still burn them?" Rayne gave Naru an evil smile.

Kakashi sighed. "Seeing as how the three of you already know how to work together as a team." He started. Rayne smiled and said. "Kakashi and I have decided to just go ahead and pass you." Hiruzen nodded. He had seen that report in mock battles when the three of them were put into teams. They had passed all of their tests.

"So Today we'll get to know each other some more." Rayne said as she looked at Kakashi. "By going to the hot springs." They finished together. Naru blinked how the hell was that going to work. Then she realized that today the hot springs were having a co-ed special. "It's already paid up so should we get going?" Rayne asked.

Naru didn't say anything and Konohamaru was trying to stop his nose from bleeding at the thought of seeing his girlfriend naked. Sakura was in a full body blush. Why the hell did the hot springs have to have a co-ed bath during the day? It didn't make sense. Something was up and Sakura didn't like the results if the two adults were planning on just embarrassing Naru and Konohamaru.

Just as Sakura realized that is exactly what the adults were planning they heard a load banging side. The two Senses, Sakura and Konohamaru turned around to see that Naru was banging her head on a lamp post. "Who's the Pervert now Naruko?" Rayne said as the young red head keep beating her head on the post.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Boo! Naru growled as the voices in her head had started talking again. Shut up Kitsuna! I'm not ready to see Konohamaru naked yet. Naru blinked with what she said and Blushed a deep red. I mean I'm not ready to be seen naked by Konohamaru. Naru frowned when the laughing continued. Why the hell am I surrounded by perverts? Naru asked, although No one but the three in her head could hear the question.

Naru was wearing a red and black one piece bathing suit. She didn't trust that someone would have tried to peek into the baths if she was without it. She had washed up in the joined showers though before she walked out to the open air baths. Naru had to turn away as she saw the two guys of the group wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh come on Naru it's not that bad." Kakashi said. Naru blushed. "I don't want to see your old crusty body Kakashi." Naru said back. Naru turned a little to see if Sakura was in the baths yet. She blinked when she didn't find her pink haired friend. "She's hiding behind those rocks." Konohamaru said facing the wall.

Naru they're covered so calm down okay? Kitsuna asked. Naru didn't say anything though as she stepped into the water. "It's okay Kono; I'm wearing a bathing suit." Konohamaru took a peek at Naru and sighed. Like Naru Konohamaru was wearing swim trunks. Rayne and Kakashi frowned they were hoping to tease the two, how were they supposed to know that they kept clothing in a seal on their upper arms?

"Well now that we're all here, how about we do some introductions?" Kakashi asked. Naru gave him a pointed look and replied. "How about we don't, and I don't send you to the emergency room?" she said with a cute smile. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry kid, but it's to help us to get to know each other."

Naru started growling. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, My likes are…" He stopped and looked at Rayne and held her close to him. "My dislikes, umm." Kakashi took on a thoughtful look. "Dreams for the future, well to be a better husband and father, then my own father." He said as he finished. Konohamaru was glaring at the man that was touching his mother.

"I'm Rayne Sarutobi, the young child to Biwako and Hiruzen Sarutobi, The things I like are, the things Kakashi can do with his tongue." She said with a blush, earning a "Mom!" From Konohamaru, and a "You Damn Pervert!" From Naru at the same time. "My dislikes are the way people treat a certain red head." Naru looked down. "My dreams for the future, to be the best Sensei I can to the daughter of my sensei." Naru looked up.

While she still didn't know the names of her parents she was told about them. Kakashi looked at his fiancée and smiled. They heard a sigh from behind the rocks and Sakura peeked out her head. "S-sakura Haruno." Sakura said lowly. Damn it, Ino, Sakura's shuttering again. Naru informed her friend. "M-my likes are…" She didn't finish as she had decided to move on. "My dis-dislikes are people wh-who likes to bully others for no reason, and my dream for the future, is to be the second best Medical Ninja this village had seen."

_I guess a sleep over is in order. You get the pizza I'll get Sakura._ Ino said. _Naru thought about it and said. I'll bring sakura you get the Pizza._ She looked at Konohamaru as he was about to speak. "Konohamaru, My Likes are Naru's hair, her eyes, umm Naru in general." He said with a blush causing Naru to blush as well. "My Dislikes are the idoits of this village." Naru placed her hand on his arm.

"My goal for the future, to follow in my grandfather footsteps and to become the Best Hokage this village had ever seen." Naru smiled. Then she sighed. "Naruko Kendra Uzumaki." She started. "My likes are training, ramen, Konohamaru, and gardening." Naru said playing with a stain of her red hair. "My Dislikes are my name, the civilian Council, snakes, Emo jackass with a duck butt haircut, and traitors." Naru looked at Konohamaru as she continued.

"My Dream for the future is to be the best mother I can be to my future children, and maybe teach children at the academy." Konohamaru looked at her. Kakashi looked at Rayne who nodded. They all had good dreams. It was their job to make sure that it happens. "Training starts tomorrow be prepared to work hard." Kakashi said. "You're dismissed."

No sooner as he said that the kids were gone faster than Naru was she hears that Ichiraku was have a special Dinner deal. "Well that was fast." Kakashi said as he took Rayne in his arms. "How about we do something perverted?" Rayne grinned as she pulled down Kakashi's mask and started kissing him. "Then I guess it's a good thing we rented out the hot spring for the day." Rayne said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Two days later-

"I'm going to kill you Kakashi!" Naru yelled out as she held on to an orange, stripped tiger cat with a small red ribbon around her ear. "Get in there you little brat." Naru said as she gently put the cat into a carrier, and handed it to Konohamaru. "You hold her." She said as she walked up to Kakashi. "We better get a better mission next or I'm putting you in the hospital." Naru growled out. Kakashi was sweat dropping, he knew Naru meant it.

Hiruzen sighed. It was like having Kushina back here all over again. He just hopes that Kakashi doesn't say anything stupid. "Good kami Naruko you sure are moody today." So much for that hope. "You're not PMSing are you?" All sound left the room. Rayne leaned in and softly says. "Would you like you're other foot or do you want me to mail it to you in the hospital?" She asks.

"That's it!" Naru yells out but was stopped by both Konohamaru and Sakura. "Let me go, He's dead you hear me, dead." Konohamaru had to think fast, and then an Idea hit him. He prayed that his girlfriend didn't kill him though. He ran a finger down Naru's back. Naru epped and turn to look at Konohamaru. "Sorry hon, but I can't let you kill sensei." Naru growled.

"Just a little bit, maybe maim him a little?" Konohamaru shook his head. Naru sighed and stopped trying to get to Kakashi. "Fine I won't hurt him as long as we get a better ranking job." Naru said. Konohamaru and sakura looked at each other and nodded. Kakashi peeked out from behind Rayne and looked at Hiruzen.

"I don't see the harm of given you a C-rank mission." Hiruzen said as he handed the scroll to his daughter. "Get in here Tazuna!" The door opened to allow an older man but younger than Hiruzen to walk in. He took one look at the kids and huffed. "That's it Two adults and a bunch of brats?" He said. "The red head looks like an idiot." Rayne held Naru back as she tried to jump the old man.

"My Name is Tazuna; I need you to guard me as I finish this really cool super bridge that I'm building." Naru crossed her arms. As Kakashi gave the team an order to have things packed for a few week mission Naru turned back to Hiruzen. "Go ahead and meet up at the gate, I have to talk to the Hokage." Naru said.

Once the team was gone, Naru picked up a file that Hiruzen had placed out. "For someone retired you sure keep coming back." Hiruzen said. Naru kept reading the file. "I spent six years as an ANBU grandfather, but my bullshit detector went off." Naru said as she left a piece of paper up. "And I think I know why." Naru sent the file down and pointed to an article in the paper. "Gato strikes again." Naru said.

Gato Shipping's moves to Wave Country.

"It's the same asshole that had tried to turn Whirlpool into a strip mine." Naru said. She heard Kitsuna growl when Naru had bought up that old memory. "Do Konohamaru and Sakura know your history?" Hiruzen asked. Naru nodded. Hiruzen sat back. Gato was a major problem for Konoha, simply because that asshole had backing from the civilian council.

The worst part was Gato was using the money for his crimes waves, his latest crime, was the takeover of Wave country. He looked up at the young Red Head standing before him. "Do whatever it takes to make sure Tazuna finishes his bridge." The Third Hokage said. "Use shadow clones to gather as much as you can from Gato's vaults, clean him out and make it look like it was one of his men."

Naru nodded. She gathered the file on the mission and left the room. Hiruzen sat back in his seat. "So much like her mother." He said. Naru always did have an eye open for detail, and uses any and all information that she will get. Naru was by far his most dangerous Ninja in his forces. He was just glade that Naru was still able to have a child hood, during her earlier years.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-An hour later-

Angel walked up to Team seven with her order papers. "I'm Angel." She said. "I have been assigned to replace Naru Uzumaki for this mission." She told the team, who just blinked. Then they heard someone yelling down the street and saw said red head run up to them. "Not fucking way am I going to let you take my place you old hag!" Naru yelled at the ANBU agent.

Team seven was confused. Angel looked at Kakashi and handed him her papers. Kakashi opened it and blinked. Going in as Angel for a special mission, I'll explain later. Kakashi nodded and put the scroll away. "Naru behave, Angel is the best Ninja this village has seen since the Yellow Flash." Kakashi explained.

Naru crossed her arms. "I never heard of her." The red head said. Angel turned to Naru and even though she couldn't see it, the teen could tell the ANBU was smiling. "If you did than you would have been in the holding cells in a corner crying your eyes out." Naru just raised her eyes brows.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Angel was moving up ahead from her team, scouting was one of her skills as she looked around. She touched her right ear. "Heads up, possible genjutsu in use." She said. "Thanks Angel, warning received." Rayne said over her mike. Angel dropped down and planet paper bombs around the area of the genjutsu.

When Naru got far enough the she had active the bomb cause a minor but very painful explosion. When the smoked had cleared though two men possible twins, were laying on the ground. "Demon brothers of the bloody mist." Angel said as she looked them up in her bingo book. "Hmm, two hundred thousand Yen. Dead or Alive." Angel said she wasn't a hunter. But once in a blue moon she did like to collect bounties on missing Nin.

"Tell you what boys, you tell me who hired you and I'll just take you to my boss." Angel said. The Two looked at each other both were in pain from the explosion and they knew who they were dealing with. "Gato." The one on the right said. "He hired My Brother and I to take the bridge builder down." Angel sighed, some days it didn't pay to come out of retirement.

To be continued…

Man I can just hear the hate mail in this one. Okay so since this up the same day as chapter one, lets get down to the Q&amp;A Shall we?

Q: "Why the hell did you write Ino getting raped?"  
A: I felt like a change, some stories have Naru getting raped. I figured with Ino drinking problem she wouldn't notice that the person who raped her, was in fact raping her while Ino thought that she was having sex with Naru. So, I wrote to were Ino would remember consciously.

Q: "Why is Rayne such a pervert?"  
A: I don't think she's that much of a pervert, but then again every shinobi have their quirks, plus Rayne is still young. So what if she has a happy sex life?

Q: "Will you be writing Rayne and Kakashi's wedding?"  
A: Maybe, I do like the pairing even if I originally didn't plan it.

Q: "Why is Sakura stuttering?"  
A: Like I said before, the Sakura in this story is shy, however, unlike with Hinata, Sakura stuttering is because she was being picked on, unlike Hinata though she doesn't have self-esteem issues.

Q: "Are you going to turn this into a Lemon?"  
A: Umm, probably not. Probably if I get like…..fifty reviews or something. But don't count your Foxes before spring.

Q: "Will we see Danzo in the story?"  
A: Knowing that asshole and the fact that he was Orochimaru's boss. You can surely bet your manga we will. I have plans for when the Invasion comes around in a few chapters.

Q: "Will there be Sasuke Bashing?"  
A: As much as I hate Sasuke, no. Sasuke in this story is a little different; remember he's gay, which should make Orochimaru happy.

Q: "Will Naru be fighting Orochimaru?"  
A: I pled the fifth, you just have to wait and see.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it. Next chapter is the Wave mission, but because of Naru's mission as Angel except it to go differently, very differently. You'll just have to wait and see.

So until next time.  
Kidan out. (Not really just hit the next button for chapter three.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Battle in the Land of Waves.

-On the road to Tazuna's house.-

Naru was whistling a happy little tune as the group walked in the forest outside the Village in Waves. However the Naru that was with the group was nothing more than a Shadow clone of the young red head. The Real Naru though was in the trees hiding from view as part of her mission as the retired ANBU named Angel.

Earlier in the day and as promised she had taken the demon brother back to Konoha by making a few shadow clones that had grabbed one of the brothers and had started to fly back to the Leaf village. Angel had waited for the group at the shore line ware a boat would come by later that night to take them the rest of the way.

While they had made camp 'Naru' had first watch, however being who she was Angel had taken over the guarding duty. When it was time to wake everyone up Angel was only gentle with Sakura and Konohamaru, the other two, Kakashi and his fiancée Rayne was woken up by a bucket of water. A bucket that was filled with very cold water.

Once the group was on the boat the Shadow clone had snuggled up to Konohamaru, thus making Angel wanting to struggle the damn clone. However Naru had learned that killing a shadow clone had it draw backs. It was how Naru found out the secret of the Shadow clones, after she had ripped out the throat of one clone, not only did her throat hurt so badly that she couldn't talk but by killing a shadow clone she had learned that their memories transfers back to the original.

Angel softly rubbed her throat. Sometimes it still hurt when she thought about that day. Angel had flown next to the boat as it had slowly crossed the ocean that would take them to Wave Country. It wasn't very far from the main land though and they would get there within a few hours. Both Sakura and Konohamaru had asked Angel if she could teach them how to fly.

Angel in turned had asked Kitsuna if it was possible to teach them. It's possible, but it'll take time though, maybe a year, year and a half. The Snow Fox said. She was in her fox form beating up her brother for stealing her chocolate cake. Angel sighed. Then she had wondered what it would have been like if she had siblings.

While she had sworn to never take a life, Naru had to wonder what she would do if she had ever fought the man that had caused her parents death. Or sure she had kicked Kurama's furry ass after she had found out that he had cause at least partly the deaths of her parents, but again she couldn't kill him, well she could but the backlash from his death would destroy her chakra network and cause her heart to explode but she didn't.

Angel sighed as she bought herself back to the here and now. She still hidden in the tree until her idiot clone had thrown a kunai into the brushes, causing a white rabbit to jump out in fright…wait white? Just as she was about to call out a warning, Kakashi had beaten her to it. Just as the giant sword was about to hit the tree Angel jumped down and landed on the damn them.

"The hell?" A voice came from the tree that the sword was thrown from. Angel stood up and Smiled behind her mask. "Zabuza Momochi." Angel said in a sing song voice. "Oh I finally found you. You eyebrow less son of a bitch" Zabuza choked on his next words. "Oh shit." He only had to take one look at the person that had stopped his stop. When he did his blood left his body and he turned white.

He turned to look at Kakashi and said. "Why is she here?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Haku! Run!" Zabuza said. He had tried to get away but was kicked back and onto the ground by the mask wearing red head. Two seconds later a young man with brown hair had landed hard next to him. "Damn it!" Zabuza said.

It was well known to Missing Nins, that Konoha only had two people to ever have a 'flee on sight order'. The first one was Minato Namikaze, the second was the ANBU known as Angel. No real name was given of course. Angel became the name to fear simply because of one fact. She never fails to bring in a Missing Nin….except for one.

The red head was looking though her book. "Hmm, that's interesting." Angel said to herself. She then looked up at Zabuza and his young friend. "You're not in the Bingo book." Zabuza turned his head a little. "However ever there is a little note where your information used to be." Everyone blinked. "If found, tell that Jack hole to get home before I kick his ass. Sign Mia, the New Mizukage." Angel looked up.

"You do know that the civil war ended about a year ago right?" Angel said. "There been a recall on the Hidden Mist villages Missing Shinobi." Zabuza sweat dropped. Which means that he been on the run for no good reason. "Well seeing as how you're not a missing Nin there's nothing I can do." Angel said as she placed her book back in her pouch. "However if you are doing what I think you're doing then there's a problem."

Zabuza held up his hands. "Gato hired us to kill the Bridge builder. We're under contract until he's dead." The young man next to him said. "Or if we destroy the bridge." Angel sighed and looked at the bridge. She was trying to figure out how long it had taken to bridge what was then given the information Tazuna gave earlier. She did not like the answer.

"I could just kick your ass back to Mist." Angel said. "However we're running out of time. So this is what we are going to do." Angel smiled under her mask. "I'll place a village wide Genjutsu on the people including Gato, who will think that the bridge was destroyed." Naru said. "I will need at least one day to set up the seal arrays for the Genjutsu." Then she blinked, not that anyone could see it. "Or I could just go and kick his fat little ass."

Haku tilted his head. "His ass is anything but little Miss Angel." Naru grinned. Angel looked at her clone. "I guess it would be easier to go and kick his ass." Tazuna was about to say something when Angel vanished into the shadows. He blinked and looked at Kakashi and Rayne. They shrugged. "She may be young but Angel was the best ANBU had." Zabuza looked at Kakashi. "Was?" He asked.

""She retired a few days ago. She now works as a Ninja for the village, although once in a while she taken missions from the Hokage." Rayne said remembering two missions that Angel had while doing D-rank missions. Of course she had used shadow clones to help them and still get a little extra yen on the side.

"So is Angel a Jounin?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head. "No Angel is an unranked Ninja to the village, she also a member of the Shinobi council." Kakashi said, having sat next to the young red head. "Although she had been known to nap in those meetings." Naru nodded her head. She hated those meetings. The amount of hatred in just one room was suffocating.

"Since we're no longer Missing Nins," Zabuza said. "We should get going Haku. Kakashi, if it wasn't for Angel You and your team would have been dead." Naru started laughing like it was a joke. "Hey, you're looking at the next Hokage of Konoha; I can't die before that happens." Naru said causing Konohamaru to look at her like she was nuts.

Sakura blinked before she turned to Konohamaru who just shrugged his shoulders. Before anyone could say anything more a red flash had stepped before them. "Umm, where's Gato's base?" Angel said rubbing the back of her head, causing the others to face vault.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Tazuna House-

The team from Konoha had set their bags down in the guest room that the old man's daughter had lead them to. Angel was setting her stuff down and watched as the door had closed. She decided to scout Gato's base during the night. Once the door was closed Angel walked up to it and placed a seal on the door locking it.

Once the seal was in place she turned around and removed her mask. "Okay guys I promised to explain my submission so please listen carefully." Naru that is the real Naru had explained that she was given a secondary mission to stop Gato. She knew that Tazuna was lying back in Konoha. She had stopped the demon brothers from attacking though.

"So around midnight I'm going to scout Gato's base and see what I can find." Naru explained, as she sat in Konohamaru's lap. She laid her head down on his shoulder, no sooner than she did though the clone had burst into smoke. Naru winced as the days memory had hit her hard. Konohamaru held her gently to him. He hated that the memories of the shadow clone jutsu hurt her.

Naru was panting by the time the memories had stopped. She looked at Konohamaru with a goofy smile. "Sorry about what my clone said." She said softly. "Anyways, once I had scouted the base, I'm going to have Shadow clones set up a Stun seals though out." Naru continued. "Until then wait for my signal and move in to do clean up."

Kakashi and Rayne nodded. It was a sound plan. "If you need any help we'll be glade to help out the famous Angel." Rayne said with a smile. Naru gave a tired nod. "Kono, Sakura I still need you to stay and guard Tazuna and his family." The other two teens saluted Naru as she closed her eyes. Konohamaru looked at her and smiled. "She out like a light." He said. Everyone nodded seeing as how tired Naru was after the clone had 'died'.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Gatos's base-

You call these guys bodyguards? Naru though as she moved thought the halls of the base. Okay so she was her shape shifting ability to do so, but she at least figured that they would have stayed more alert. Naru was henge into a tall man about twenty-seven. Black hair wearing a normal headband. He had a black tee-shirt, and dark grey pants and black boots.

He was just walking around the base like he had owner ship of it. Naru just shook her head again. So Gato had hired not only Missing Nins but mercenaries as well. That did not bold well. Mercs were tough, and dangerous, they had skills on par with the Shinobi and Samurai forces of all of the Elemental Nation. However what made them even deadlier was their fire arms.

Naru had to be even more caring now. She saw that some of Gato's men had guns as well, and that did not settle well with Naru. She hated guns. They were the most dangerous weapons that have even been made, and she was thankful that Shinobi don't use them. That didn't stop them from destroying Whirlpool country. Kitsuna said in a sad voice. Naru nodded.

Naru sighed as she passed another Merc as she 'made his rounds'. They may be dangerous with their fire arms, but they were about as smart as a dog chasing its tail. She had to stop when she felt a powerful chakra source nearby. He pulled back and stayed close to the wall. She took a peek around the corner and saw a man in a black and red colored rob with clouds.

What the hell is a member of the Akatsuki doing here? Naru thought. She started to sweat drop. The Akatsuki was ruthless terrorist group. No one knew what they were after but they were bad news, very bad news. The one that was talking to a small man who she believes was Gato was none other than Orochimaru.

So that explains it. Naru thought to herself. The damn Snake is an Akatsuki. Naru was tempted to go in there and kick the bastard's ass, but the problem was, they always travel in twos. Naru didn't have time to think as she was grabbed from behind. "I don't know who you are but it's not nice to spy on others." A tall blue man said.

Naru sweat dropped. Then she grinned. So Orochimaru had somehow teamed up with Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the members of the seven swordsmen of Mist. He too had a price on his head. Not as high as Orochimaru's though but it was still high. Naru wasted no time as she jumped up and slammed her feet on Kisame's chest.

As she back flipped away from him she had changed back into the Angel from. "Angel." Kisame said as she sweat dropped. "How the hell did you know that we were here?" The Shark asked. Angel smiled though again no one could see it. "I didn't I was sent to deal with Gato." Angel said. She looked to the side, only to see Orochimaru and Gato with his arms crossed looking at her. Orochimaru was sweating a little, Unlike Gato; he knew what she was dealing with. "Well think, I guess we can let you have the little midget." Orochimaru said, slowly backing away. There was no way he was ready to deal with Angel as of yet.

"So you think you can safe Waves do you?" The midget said. "My men well tear you a part!" Angel sighed, this was not part of the plan, however she had gotten a message from her clones that everything was set up. Taking a deep breath Angel looked at Kisame and Orochimaru, and then she looked at Gato. Kisame has his sword out, Orochimaru was ready to though Jutsus. Gato was standing there with a smug look on his face.

Do it! Angel ordered her clones. Suddenly a powerful surge of energy had hit the base causing Gato, and his men to scream out in pain. That was about the same time that small explosions had gone off, nothing big enough to kill, they were just big enough to take down any in its way, Kisame was caught in one of the blasts but Angel knew that he wasn't an S-rank Missing Nin for no reason, however the Shark was bleeding badly from a wound.

Angel waited no time, she had ran up to him while he was dazed and as fast as she could she had started to hit Kisame with certain pressure points with in the body. Kisame was down, His body frozen thanks to the points that was hit Angel then placed the Shark man into a Stasis Scroll just as fast. Someone in Konoha was going to be very happy. Once the scroll was placed on her belt Angel went after Gato and Orochimaru who had manage to make a run for it while Angel was taking care of Kisame.

More explosions had rocked the base as the two made a run for it. Orochimaru was making mistakes left and right as he took out Angel clones, leading the Huntress to her targets. Just as the two had gotten out of the base Gato was suddenly punched in the face. Gato looked up to see Kakashi Hatake and Rayne Sarutobi. Angel jumped out and had kicked Orochimaru in the back.

"Orochimaru, you're under arrest by order of Hiruzen Sarutobi for crimes against Konoha." Angel said, she was not going to let him get away this time. Orochimaru had started to laugh. He was slowly sinking into the ground, until Angel ran at him and kicked him in the face before he could get away. "Not this time snake." Angel said hitting him in the same pressure points as she had hit Kisame with.

However it had proven to be a fails victory as Orochimaru had cough out another body. He had shredded his skin for a new body. "It's not going to be that easy little girl." Orochimaru said. He was going to say something else but was stopped when he was hit very hard by a chi covered fist by the young red head. Angel stepped back to avoid a punch from the Snake as he was getting ready to use his jutsus to attack her.

Angel held out her hand and shot a Chi blast at the Sanin like to stop him from using any jutsus. Orochimaru eyes opened wide and the Chi blast had hit him hard in the chest. Knocking him several feet into the air. Angel was on him like a flea on a dog, using her ability to fly Angel had kept punching Orochimaru in the back moved quickly she slammed her foot into Orochimaru's chest. Sending him back towards the ground. However Orochimaru had started to melt when head did, when Angel landed she had ducked under a punch from Orochimaru and had kicked him hard in the knees. Orochimaru snared at Angel, she was just as fast as she was before. I knew I should have marked her. The Snake thought. He caught Angel's foot once more before punching her hard in the stomach.

Angel clutched her stomach. She didn't know that he could punch that hard. Although she should have known, after all the old man did train him. "Looks like I need to update your file." Angel said in a soft voice. "You've been training." The snake just smiled. He then brought out his sword. "If you want to survive in this world, you must never stop learning." Orochimaru said like he was teaching her something.

Angel knew of the Kisangani, Hiruzen had told her about the sword of the snakes, and it's highly dangerous venom. Ducking under a swing, only to get caught into a hard kick to the head had drove Angel out of her thought. Orochimaru was the master of the snake style, hell she heard rumors that his family invented the damn style. Jumping back Angel put her hands to her wrist.

In a flash of light a sword about two feet long, had appeared in her hands. Orochimaru took a real close look at the sword. "Tell me girl, how did you come about that blade." He knew of that sword. After all the last owner of the damn thing belonged to that bitch Kushina. "I think you know who I am Orochimaru, the red of my hair should have been a clue."

Orochimaru looked at the girl. Indeed he had his suspicions; he did want to believe that a little fourteen year old was driving him nuts, but again she was the Kyubi brat. One of the nine bijuu that the Akatsuki was looking for. Which means she was the daughter to that bastard and his bitch. He now had some information that he could use. Angel jumped in the air and came down fast, faster that he would have liked.

The blades meet, and had caused the two swords to spark. Orochimaru raised and eye brow. The sword that the red head was using had felt stronger. He wasn't sure how though. Angel took a step back and had spun around on the balls of her feet, Orochimaru barely had enough time to turn and block the other sword.

The blades meet again. Orochimaru had lean in close to the masked warrior. "You should know that in three months, I will destroy Konoha." He said. Angel growled and jammed an open palm into Orochimaru's stomach. "Over my dead body!" Her hand had started glowing and a powerful blast of chi energy had shot out of her hand blasting Orochimaru, sending him to the ground three feet away.

Angel walked up to the down and bleeding Orochimaru. "It's done." She said. Orochimaru was breathing hard, he had his eyes closed. "I can't wait to see the look on the old man." Suddenly Orochimaru's eyes open and had grabbed the teen by the feet with his tongue. "Tell him I said hi." The snake said as his figure tips started glowing.

Angel saw this and had to act quickly. As Orochimaru hand came close to the seal Angel had used her sword and had cut off Orochimaru's hand. The paled man had screamed out in pain and let Angel go. She then moved fast for a follow up, spun around and had slashed Orochimaru in the back. The pale snake screamed out once more. "Damn you!" With the last of his strength Orochimaru kicked Angel hard sending her into the burning building behind her. With her out of the way for now Orochimaru had made his escaped, holding the stasis scroll that had Kisame in it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Tazuna's house, a few hours later-

"That damn snake had gotten away….Again!" Angel yelled as she punched the wall. "An….Angel hold still." Sakura said. She was placing healing balm on Angel's back. "Sakura, I don't have the mask on." Naru said. "I…I know." Naru frowned. "Sakura, why the heck are you stuttering again?" Naru asked. Sakura epped and hide her blush.

She has always been like this when she was near Naru. It wasn't as bad as Hinata's though. Hinata had hero worship in her eyes and she was just as nervous. Sakura shoot her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry." The young pink haired teen said. Naru sighed.

Angel had made it out of the burning building, but she was hurt. Her healing factor, along with Kitsuna and Kurama was healing her but it would take time. Sakura had seen how bad Angel was burned and had taken her to an upstairs room to treat her wounds. "What happen to Gato?" Naru asked. Sakura look at Naru. "They took him to the town square." Sakura replied. "Kakashi said that the people of Wave should be the ones to take care of him."

Naru heard Sakura sigh. Turning her head the red head blinked. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked away for a second. "They're going to kill him." Sakura said. Naru nodded. "Yes, but remember what they did to them." Naru said turning around to look at Sakura better. "But you have never taken a live; can't we just send him to prison?" Naru had thought about it for a while now.

"No." Naru said softly. "A Man like Gato could easily get out thanks to his money, although more than seventy-five percent of that money was given back to the people of Waves." Naru said. A shiver had hit Naru body as the memory of a shadow clone falling to its death had hit her. "Damn shadow clone." Naru muttered.

Sakura tilted her head. "A clone just died after falling off the bridge." Naru explained. "Damn that water is cold." Sakura smiled. That was the problem Naru had with Shadow Clones. Unless they had dispelled by themselves, then Naru will felt the death of the clones. It had caused problems before. Sakura prays that anyone who hates Naru will never find this out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Waves, Three weeks later-

The bridge was finally finished. Thanks to the bridge the group from Konoha would be able to travel a lot faster now. Kakashi and Tazuna were talking off to the side. Sakura was right when she had talked to Naru. Gato was dead, killed by the people of Waves.

Sure there was a small trail; it was the fasted trail in the history of Waves. Gato was found guilty of all charges in just two seconds. Much like what Gato had done to Tsunami's fiancé Gato was hung on to a crucifix however, that had changed, Gato was then set on fire. Just before his death though the fire was put out, a badly burnt Gato was then step on some of the woman smashed his groin. The men took turns kicking him in the head.

The last that Gato saw was the bridge builder, with Angel's sword in hand. However Gato's eyes widen when the old man had handed the sword to Tsunami. The burnt and broken legs were the first to go, and then his arms, his head was last. Gato was dead and the people of Waves had gotten their revenge. The people wanted to thank Angel, when asked where she had gone, Kakashi said that her mission was done.

Naru was leaning up against Konohamaru; her hands were wrapped around him. That was when she blinked. She had felt something but she didn't know what. She looked around. Someone or something was watching them. Naru sighed. Maybe just maybe she had retired as Angel too soon. "I'm getting too old for this shit.

To Be Continued…

Well that's it. Let's get to the Q&amp;A.

A: "Where was Inari?"  
Q: Sadly to say that Inari was killed by Gato's men when the young child tried to save his father, it had nearly killed Tsunami though.

A: "Why was Gato's death detailed?"  
Q: I wanted Gato's death to reflect the pain that the people had gone though.

Q: "What going to happen to Zabuza and Haku?"  
A: Haku will get some training in Mist; Zabuza will be spending time with Mia.

Q: "Why didn't Orochimaru use more jutsus?"  
A: I don't believe that Orochimaru is a main ninjutus user; I wanted him to be more rounded.

Q: "When will Naru realized that she is still in love with Ino?"  
A: Not sure.

Q: "Will you be adding Hinata or Sakura to the harem?"  
A: **NO! ** How many times do I have to tell you that I will not be adding anymore people to the list.

Q: "Why was the Wave arc so short?"  
A: I'm not a fan of the Wave arc. Besides I didn't need to show them going through train in something that Rayne had taught them back in Konoha.

Q: Is the Chunin Exams next?"  
A: Yep, and I'm looking forward to it too.

Q: "Why is Orochimaru still in the Akatsuki?"  
A: No Itachi to force him to leave; besides they pay him in victims for his research.

Well that's it. Let me know what you think, also comment on if I should continue to do the Q&amp;A instead of just doing ending notes. If I got more than five reviews I'll get chapter four out soon.

Kidan Out.


End file.
